Problem: Umaima ate 5 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 3 slices. If Umaima ate $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 12 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 4 out of 12 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{12}$ of the pizza remaining.